


365 Seconds of HaruMichi

by EternalHaruMichi (orphan_account)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Parody, challenge, joke, joke fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EternalHaruMichi
Summary: I've been writing a little series called 365 Days of HaruMichi for the entire year, so I decided to write the entire opposite in only 365 seconds: '365 Seconds of HaruMichi', where I attempt to capture everything about Haruka and Michiru in only 365 seconds.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru & Tenoh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	365 Seconds of HaruMichi

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. The pair is well known in the Juuban district: they fight crime, save the world, and kick ass. But they have a secret life that is different from what one would expect from a Sailor Guardian...

* * *

Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaioh. Their true identities. And, despite the laws being assholes, they are ENGAGED! Their wedding will be next month, but they've loved each other ever since they started fighting together. It's the true Miracle Romance of Sailor Moon... and it's godly.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru live together in a house with Setsuna Meioh, also known as Sailor Pluto, and Hotaru Tomoe, also known as Sailor Saturn. Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru all are raising Hotaru because her dad had some, um, issues.... but it's all good now! Hotaru also is in love with Chibiusa, so she's an honorary daughter.

* * *

Haruka loves racing, whether it's in a championship (which she won this year, I might add) or just beating up Usagi at a video game. She also has too many cars, and she has too many helicopters. But whatever. You do you, Haruka.

* * *

Michiru is a world famous violinist, who also is skilled in swimming and painting. If acting/modeling/singing is the usual triple threat, than Michiru is a triple threat of her own kind. Everything she tries, she's skilled at. The image of perfection, I may add...

* * *

But these two have a secret: not only do they watch anime to make fun of, they actually are FANS of some stuff. They run to the manga store to get the latest issues of their favorite manga, they stay up until otaku o clock to watch seasonal anime... but nobody would know this, except for the ones who are close to them.

* * *

There is a lot to know about Haruka and Michiru. They have three secret lives, but the thing that matters the most to them is if they have each other. And that's a beautiful thing, may I add...

If you enjoyed this, there's 365 entire DAYS of HaruMichi you can read on my AO3! Hope you enjoy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO I DID IT


End file.
